Intertwined
by charmedbywits
Summary: Squeal to Twist of Fate  Minerva and Hermione deals with Hermione's unexpected pregnancy, and the troubles and joys it brings.
1. Prologue

Author: charmedbywits

Title: Intertwined

Rating: M

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Hermione/Minerva

Summary: (Squeal to Twist of Fate) Minerva and Hermione deals with Hermione's unexpected pregnancy, and the troubles and joys it brings.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to novelist J.K. Rowling; publishing companies Bloomsbury Publishing (UK) Arthur A. Levine Books (US) Raincoast Books (CAN), and production company Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc.

A/N: Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. If anyone would like to offer their services please send me a PM.

(2): The Translation for the lullaby might be wrong. I used my computer translator and sometimes it isn't always accurate.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Hermione Granger came out of the fog of heavy sleep, the sound of soft humming and a gentle voice touching the edge of her consciousness, but not registering. Hermione rolled over, expecting to drape herself around a soft and warm body, but she found nothing but an empty expanse of cool sheet and a fat duvet, she woke up fractionally more.

Hermione forced her eyes to open and looked at the bedside clock then groaned. It was barely three in the morning. The meaning of soft humming and the gentle voice finally registered to her. She listened a little more and then glance at the clock, and hauled herself out of bed.

She opened the door to the room next to her bedroom to find Minerva rocking in a chair with a small bundle in her arms. She leaned against the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest, watching and listening to Minerva sing the final verse of an old lullaby in Gaelic to their child with a soft, loving smile on her face.

_Boa noite, boa noite, Adornada con rosas, Con cravos cuberto, Deslizamento baixo as cubertas. Mañá pola mañá, se Deus quere así, vai espertar unha vez máis. _

_Boa noite, boa noite. Por anxos observaba, Amosar-lle que no seu soño árbore, o Cristo-neno é. Durmir agora de forma pacífica e dócil, ver o paraíso no seu soño._

Hermione pushed herself off the door frame and strolled to where the loves of her life were rocking. She bent down and kissed the small, full head of dark hair on the their baby's head, then reached up and pecked the thin and tinted light pink lips.

"You should have woken me up," Hermione admonished lightly. "You have a meeting with the Ministry at six. Merlin knows how long you've been up with the baby."

"Just rockin' my bairn," came Minerva's heavy brogue Scottish accent.

Hermione smile a little at it. "You're tired," Hermione observed. She knew the Minerva's accent became more pronounced when she was tired. "Come on. Let's get you to bed."

Minerva gingerly stood and walked over to the small bassinet in the corner. She placed her child into the bassinet, but not before placing a kiss on the baby's forehead. Minerva wrapped her arms around Hermione and Hermione sagged against Minerva in relief. She was still sore from the hours of labor she had to endure two days ago.

"It's been a long seven months," Hermione said. Minerva nodded in agreement, content on listening to Hermione and watching her beautiful child sleep. "A lot has happened. To be honest I didn't think we'll get here." Hermione patted Minerva stomach. "Let's go to bed. I think we deserve a little sleep before the baby awakes."

Hermione and Minerva walked back to the room. As Hermione rested her head on Minerva's chest and her arm wrapped tightly around Minerva, she looked at the plain gold ring on her finger. She loved the simplicity of the ring and the engraving the was circled around the ring. Síoraíocht; eternity in Gaelic.

She nuzzled her cheek on Minerva's chest and tighten her arm around Minerva as memories flooded her mind.


	2. Author's Note

Author: charmedbywits

Title: Intertwined

Rating: M

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Hermione/Minerva

Summary: (Squeal to Twist of Fate) Minerva and Hermione deals with Hermione's unexpected pregnancy, and the troubles and joys it brings.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to novelist J.K. Rowling; publishing companies Bloomsbury Publishing (UK) Arthur A. Levine Books (US) Raincoast Books (CAN), and production company Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc.

* * *

><p>AN: Back by popular demand, and I mean DEMAND, I have a sequel to Twist of Fate. I can't thank you guys enough for the reviews and PM's for a first time writer of Harry Potter. You made me feel welcome to your community and that is why I am writing a squeal. I advise you to read Twist of Fate before you venture onto Intertwined. You'll get more of an idea what's Intertwined is about. This is an A/U story and ignores the epilogue of Deathly Hallows. I did read some stories, or I should say, my wife made me read some stories written on the community. After a few stories of Minerva/Hermione I was slowly becoming an addict and enthralled. Then I moved onto other pairing and, sadly, did not find the same enthusiasm as the MM/HG pairing. I think I'm fascinated by complexity of their relationship. They're so unlike any other couple I have written or read for.

I still haven't read or watched Harry Potter. And, to be honest, I never will. I watched twenty minutes of the first movie and then ended up turning it off, and I can't get into books like that. Sorry if I offended anyone, it's nothing against you guys. I live with a Harry Potter fanatic so I don't have a problem with it. So, any information I contain into my fiction will be from Google or Wiki research. I thoroughly researched everything I needed to know before starting this fiction so I don't think I will get anything wrong, but if I do, please tell me.

Updates. Everyone wonders how often an author can update. I can't promise you daily, weekly, or even monthly updates. I can, however, promise you I will finish by the end of the year. I will soon be finishing some other works I'm working on so that will free up more time for me to write this piece. I'm thinking this literary will be around ten to twenty chapters.

And that is the end of my long author's note. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Intertwined.

Crista


End file.
